


Worship

by lycanalite



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, forgot to say shirou's a little older in this, like 19 or 20, only at the beginning though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanalite/pseuds/lycanalite
Summary: hm i'm gaythis is sort of an au timewise because the characters are older (like shirou/rin/sakura etc are in college) but the war is still happening but it's sort of paused for some reason i haven't decided yet! the servants just kind of raise hell around fuyuki and are dumbed asses. some of the masters are still trying to attack one another but mostly it's a lull in the progression of the war, chapter 4 is in the works currently as of 12/31/18update: it's feb 27 2019 and i forgot i even wrote this so i'll have to try to keep working on it haha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to come also its jst 1:30 am and i am tired

_"Emiya Shirou. You are requested to meet with me at the chapel tonight, nine pm. Be punctual."_

The quizzical message left on Shirou's answering machine left him staring at the phone in his hand.  _What did he want..?_ Kirei had never been easy to read, masking every emotion behind a confident smirk and averted eyes. In all honesty, he made Shirou somewhat uneasy, regardless of how attractive he- _never mind_. Something about the priest's demeanor made it seem like something devious was buried just beneath the surface, pressing and begging to be released. 

The poor boy had no idea.

* * *

 

Kirei's church building looked like something straight from a scary movie. Looming, dark towers, stained glass windows that seemed three inches thick, the token fat, angry raven sitting upon the head of the rusted metal cross adorning the highest peak. The sight of the building made Shirou's skin crawl. He approached the gate and pushed it open, the hinges screeching in protest. 

_I really hate it here.._

The doors swung back slowly, taking more effort that one would expect. Shirou's footsteps echoed off the vaulted ceilings, making him realize just how alone he was. 

"I knew you'd be on time," came a deep voice from somewhere unseen. Shirou jumped, eyes darting from wall to pew before focusing down the aisles to the source of the acknowledgement. Kirei stood in front of the altar, as proud and mysterious as ever. His hands were folded neatly together, and the hint of a smile adorned his well-shaped face.

"Kirei, right, ah.. It sounded important, so I didn't want to be late..." Shirou trailed off, walking up towards the front of the room until only a few feet remained between him and the other man. Kirei was intimidating as ever, but Shirou tried to steel himself.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" The young Master's voice wavered, as did his confidence. Kirei's lips curled into a grin, and he turned to the right as he began taking slow steps, hands now behind his back.

"You have piqued my interest, Emiya," Kirei said, enunciating with each footfall. "You have enlisted yourself in this unforgiving war, and yet you wish to keep others out of harm's way. You will not act to kill Tohsaka, nor any of the other Masters." Shirou frowned.   
"I didn't ask to be part of this, it just sort of happened. And, like you said, if I can disable the others' Servants, it'll take them out of the competition the same as if they died, right? Why should there be unnecessary bloodshed?" Kirei stopped, whipping about to face Shirou. He had walked in a semicircle around the boy, and was now uncomfortably close. 

"That, my dear Shirou, is precisely what I mean! You are like a lost lamb among a pack of ravenous wolves," he practically shouted as he grabbed the younger man by the chin. "You will not survive like this!" Shirou pushed frantically at Kirei's arms until he let go, causing Shirou to stumble back. Kirei looked at the floor. "I suppose that is why you've caught my attention." 

"...I don't follow," Shirou responded after a moment of silence. Suddenly, Kirei's massive figure towered over him. In an attempt to distance himself, Shirou tried stepping backward, but was cut off by a pew he'd not expected to be so close behind him. He bumped against it, the seat coming into direct contact with the back of his knee, and the boy dropped down with a small cry of pain. Kirei occupied the space between his legs instantly, completely trapping Shirou in place.

"I have decided to make you mine, Emiya Shirou. I've seen how your eyes avoid mine, how you can't bear to be alone with me. I see how your face tints at my gestures," Kirei said, voice low and threatening. "I have decided to indulge you in the ways I'm sure you've spent many a night fantasizing about." Shirou's mouth hung open, heat rising to his face at the bluntness of Kirei's statement. Shock rendered him speechless, and all he could do was look away. Kirei made a disappointed  _tsk._

"Look me in the eyes, Shirou," he commanded. The older man once again grabbed his companion by the jaw, yanking his head so that the two were facing. Shirou did the best he could to avoid locking eyes, but he could feel Kirei's gaze boring holes in his skull. After Kirei's grip tightened to the point of inflicting a bit of pain, Shirou inhaled sharply and finally looked up to meet the piercing stare in front of him. 

_"Good boy."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shirou has anxiety please be gentle with him

Receiving an electric pulse directly to the spine would have only barely began to explain the shock that ran through Shirou's body. He shivered, still looking into Kirei's eyes. They were deep, seemingly bottomless tar pits, and gave no hint as to what would happen next. Shirou swallowed, fighting his body's screaming urge to turn away. The direct eye contact was beginning to get uncomfortable, and the sudden praise (if it could be called that) had set something in motion he did not quite understand within him.

"E-excuse me?" He stammered, pressing his hands to the wooden bench next to his propped-open thighs. It was an attempt to seem bigger and stronger than Shirou was feeling, but all it seemed to elicit within Kirei was a deep laugh. 

"I see. You still refuse to be honest with yourself," he chuckled. "I suppose I'll have to do something about that." Kirei's statement had action behind it, surely, and Shirou frowned at the unclear intent. He opened his mouth to speak, the older man's hand still clutching his jaw uncomfortably, but was stopped by something completely unexpected. Kirei bent forwards and kissed Shirou, colliding almost painfully. Shirou was frozen. Kirei looked into the boy's eyes again, and with a small huff, closed his own eyes and began kissing him with something that could almost be called passion. If he had any. 

Shirou had definitely thought about this sort of thing before, and he hadn't the slightest idea how Kirei knew this. As terrifying as the man was, something about his massive figure hidden beneath such tightly fitting clothes drove Shirou mad. He would never have admitted it, but somehow his fleeting fantasies of being pinned beneath the man before him seemed to be coming to life, and his brain couldn't wrap around it. He'd kissed others before, surely, but not with any of the fierceness and complete lack of control he felt as Kirei claimed his mouth for his own. It felt like his chest was on fire, and Shirou could barely reach his hands up to weakly push at the larger man's shoulders again. Kirei finally separated himself from the boy, wiping his lips with his sleeve as Shirou gasped, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

"I- what, you- Kirei?" He could barely speak, his entire body pumping with adrenaline.  _This man could kill me at any moment, and yet he's doing this? Is he going to kill me? Is this just some sort of tactic to throw me off guard?_ Shirou's mind was running a mile a minute, which showed on his reddening face. Kirei smiled, and Shirou had to blink a few times to recognize that it wasn't a smile filled with warmth. 

"Like I said, Emiya. I have decided to take you for my own, and I don't think it will come as too much of a negative to you, judging by how flustered and helpless you are at the moment," he said with such pride that his voice seemed to drip with it. "Tell me, is this something you dislike? Do you not want this? Be very clear communicating with me, lest I truly hurt you." The mock concern in his question caught Shirou off guard, much as the kiss had, and he stared up at Kirei for a moment. The man still stood between his legs, almost touching his inner thighs, and it was incredibly distracting.

"I, uh. This is all kind of fast, and, uh, I mean, aren't you supposed to be the overseer for this whole war thing? And that'll make me seem like I'm cheating? And, ah.." Shirou was truly at a loss for words. Normally nothing would render him so utterly speechless, but these were truly special circumstances. 

"The war this, the war that,  _please,_ Emiya, would you not think of only this forsaken war for even a minute?" Kirei groaned, pressing his fingertips to his temples as if Shirou had been droning on about it for hours. His demeanor was definitely out of the ordinary, and it made Shirou wonder what sort of horrors were to come. "Just tell me. Will you accept, or not?" 

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Shirou blurted out, clapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment at the realization of how blunt he'd been. It was all too much to process, and the heat emanating from his cheeks only struck him down further. Kirei was silent for a moment, not looking down at the boy still uncomfortably spread before him.

"If that is how you wish to define it, then by all means." Shirou's head was spinning. 

"I... I mean, we don't know each other that well, I think, and this is all just so fast, I don't.. Know how to answer," he mumbled, disbelieving his own willingness to consider the offer.  _What are you thinking, Shirou? He's obviously trying to lead you into some sort of trap! Stop thinking with your dick, for God's sake._ Kirei looked back at Shirou, another almost believable smile spreading across his lips. 

"What if I showed you tonight how close we could become?" Kirei asked, his voice almost soothing. Shirou swallowed again, heart racing.  _What was he trying to offer?_ He thought to himself, devolving into a state of panic.  _For fuck's sake, Shirou, don't have a breakdown now. Just close your eyes, think of something else. Breathe like Saber taught you to._ Kirei cocked an eyebrow as he watched the redhead start mumbling to himself, breathing rhythmically in some sort of exercise completely foreign to the older man. Shirou was counting under his breath; _Five seconds inhale, seven seconds hold. Five seconds exhale, seven seconds hold. You're going to be fine._

"It seems I've made you unwell." Kirei's voice broke the near silence that hung heavy over the chapel. "I apologize for being so straightforward." It seemed too good to be true, but Shirou looked back up at the priest with an expression that was all too trusting.

"It's fine, uh, just. Give me a second," he mumbled. Kirei stepped back, freeing Shirou from his entrapment. The boy closed his legs, still rather embarrassed, and put his head in his hands. 

"What exactly did you mean by showing me something, Kirei?" He asked after another moment of quiet. Kirei sighed and folded his hands behind his back. 

"Forgive me if this assumption is incorrect, but I've hypothesized that you've not been intimate with another man before now, seeing as you don't quite pick up on my intention. I would like to offer this to you as a mere taste of what could be your future if you stay with me." His plain honesty was almost a shock, and Shirou felt himself blushing again. He couldn't bring himself to look up at the other man.

"So.. You called me here in the hopes to have sex with me? What if I had said no?" Kirei raised an eyebrow at Shirou's response. 

"I suppose I would have sent you home. Are you saying you're not turning me down?" He asked, somewhat taken aback. Shirou was quiet, trying to consider all of his options before giving in to what was probably a terrible idea and nodding. His face was burning, and he couldn't bring himself to look at Kirei. 

This was beneficial, because the expression that crept across the older man's face was of such pure deviant glee that it would have ruined  _everything._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and finally, the sucky fucky >:) this is gonna be a long one

Kirei's bedroom was just as vast and empty as the chapel. A massive bed sat in the middle of the room, as neat and tidy as was expected. Stacks of books covered the dresser and desk in the corners of the room, adorned with a few half-empty bottles of wine and melted candles. The room would have been inviting if not for the pit of worry that lurked in Shirou's stomach. A large, warm hand was pressed firmly against the small of his back, an almost painful reminder of what he'd agreed to. Kirei's massive figure dominated the space around them both, and Shirou couldn't help but shiver. What had he gotten himself into?

"You may sit on the bed, I'll be just a moment," Kirei instructed. He guided the young Master over to his bed and set his hands on his shoulders, smiling warmly. Shirou almost believed the sentiment, and nodded as he sat down. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, softer than he had expected. Shirou's face emanated heat as he sat with his hands between his knees, staring intently at the floor. This was not something he'd ever have expected in a million years, and he was still trying to wrap his mind around it. His nervous thoughts were interrupted as Kirei entered the room again, and Shirou couldn't help but look back up. Kirei had taken off his coat, revealing the tight turtleneck that clung to his chest, along with his pants that left nothing to the imagination. Shirou's heart leapt to his throat. 

"Are you comfortable?" Kirei asked, setting a bottle and some other small unidentifiable things down on his nightstand before sitting next to the boy. Shirou nodded, looking away again as his nerves overtook him. The older man gently placed his hand on Shirou's knee, causing the redhead to make a tiny noise of surprise. 

"You'll be quite alright. If you're uncomfortable, you will tell me to stop, yes?" The concern in Kirei's voice sounded genuine, so Shirou nodded and pressed his legs together. He was beyond embarrassed at how excited he had already become, and made an attempt to hide the evidence of this beneath his arms and between his legs. Kirei smirked and began sliding his fingertips up Shirou's thigh, painfully slow. 

"You needn't hide from me, Emiya. Soon enough I will indulge in every last inch of your beautiful body," he purred, leaning in to Shirou's ear as he spoke. A shiver ran up Shirou's neck and he shut his eyes, squirming. The sudden aptitude to shower Shirou with praise was a welcome surprise, as every word sent a wave of energy straight to his groin. Kirei, who could read the boy's body language like a book, chuckled softly as he extended his tongue past his lips and licked the shell of Shirou's ear. The action earned a stifled moan from the younger Master, and he pressed his legs together so hard his hands started to lose circulation. 

"You're very sensitive, aren't you?" Kirei said as he squeezed the boy's upper thigh greedily. Shirou was definitely well toned, but still retained a touch of softness to him, something that made Kirei's blood boil with need. Shirou gasped and nodded, unable to look at his companion. Kirei kneaded the soft bulk of his leg for a moment longer before sliding his hands up to Shirou's waist and gently guiding his upper body to turn and face him. The small noises Shirou attempted to silence were only filling Kirei with more drive to pin the boy beneath him and ravish him until he was unconscious, but he would have to be patient to properly win him over. 

"You have _quite_ the delicate waist," he breathed, his hands gliding up across clothed skin until he reached Shirou's underarms. Kirei allowed himself to place a hand on Shirou's chest, softly rubbing and squeezing until he had decided it was time to toy with him more. Watching the boy's face intently, Kirei placed his fingers around Shirou's nipple and gently pinched, causing Shirou's head to snap upwards with an obscene gasp. 

"K-Kirei, wait, that's-" He was interrupted by gentle shushing, followed by Kirei placing his other hand at Shirou's mouth. He pressed two fingers to the redhead's soft lips, and smiled. 

"I'm sure you've not had someone else do this to you before, am I correct?" He asked quietly. Shirou nodded, managing to look at his partner for the night with nervous eyes. Kirei was attractive, surely, but when he was mere centimeters from touching Shirou's body with his own, playing with him in a way that made Shirou want to cry out, it was too overwhelming. Kirei removed his hand from the boy's chest and slid both of his hands down to Shirou's hips, grabbing the hem of his shirt before slowly lifting, making eye contact again to ensure Shirou knew what was happening. The younger Master lifted his arms and shut his eyes, beyond embarrassed at the other man seeing his chest bare in such a situation. A few scars had embedded themselves on Shirou's torso by this point, and Kirei traced them with his finger absentmindedly before taking the discarded shirt and folding it neatly (painfully slow, as well) before setting it on the floor. It seemed silly of him, Shirou thought. 

"I am going to continue, if you're doing alright," Kirei said gently. He placed a hand on Shirou's cheek and studied his steadily flushing face, waiting for a nod before softly pushing Shirou back so he was laying with his head on the pillows. Kirei's massive frame took up the redhead's vision entirely as he climbed forward, knees between the other's and his hands framing his upper body. Shirou was unable to speak, his fantasy of the larger man dominating him coming to life right before his eyes. Kirei dipped his head down and placed an impossibly tender kiss to Shirou's collarbone before settling himself before the boy's left nipple. He pressed the flat of his tongue to it, reveling in the soft moan that managed to escape Shirou's lips as he lapped at the soft, untouched skin. Shirou's mouth hung open, the sensation beyond anything he could have anticipated. Sure, he'd played with his chest while masturbating before, but to have someone do such lewd things to it with their mouth was on an entirely new level. Kirei rolled his tongue over the bud and sucked at it, becoming painfully aware of how hard he was as Shirou gasped his name under his breath. The boy was absolutely irresistible. Kirei gave one last slow lick before removing his lips and setting them to the other nipple, rolling and tugging the first one between his fingers. Shirou had obviously never been touched in such a way by anyone else, and the pride of being his first proper fuck swelled within the older man. Kirei stopped momentarily, licking in short, fast strokes as he looked up at the flustered and shaking boy beneath him.

"Are you doing alright so far?" He asked, his breath sending waves of heat across Shirou's skin. He nodded, bringing a trembling hand up to wipe the drool forming at the corner of his mouth. Kirei shifted forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, eliciting a soft whine of need from the boy beneath him. Kirei looked down, and Shirou tipped his chin towards the older man's face needily. With a growing smile, Kirei dipped his head down and indulged the boy in another deep, passionate kiss, pressing his tongue against Shirou's lips before they opened for him. The younger male was so  _pliable_ beneath Kirei's touch, mouth hanging open as their tongues met in a wet, hot unison. Shirou's legs came to anchor themselves around Kirei's, causing the larger of the two to realize they were both still mostly clothed. He pulled away with one last lap at Shirou's mouth, grinning as he made a whimper of protest.

"Emiya, my dearest, I need to take these off of you," he motioned at the jeans that clung to Shirou's hips. The redhead nodded, lifting his hips slightly so Kirei could unfasten and remove the pants with ease. He licked his lips at the sight of Shirou's erection, pressing against his underwear feverishly. The boy wore plain black boxer briefs, but something about how they enveloped his ass and groin made them the sexiest thing Kirei had ever seen. He bent down and kissed Shirou's clothed dick, causing him to buck up into Kirei's touch with a gasp. Shirou was so hard that it  _hurt_ not to be touched, and the older man's broad lips were like a gift from the heavens (ironically enough). Kirei chuckled and slowly pulled the underwear off of his companion, Shirou's cock springing up from its confines and eliciting an embarrassed whine from the boy. He was surprisingly well endowed for someone his age, Kirei noted. 

"You are every bit as beautiful as I anticipated, Emiya," he breathed, tracing his fingers along the boy's pelvis and coming to rest right above his aching cock. Shirou could barely open his mouth to speak.

"Call me S-Shirou," he gasped, looking back at the man on top of him with an expression he couldn't quite read. Kirei was still for a moment before nodding, bending down to kiss the boy's navel.

"Alright then, Shirou." It had caught him off guard, to say the least, but he wouldn't let it spoil the moment. Kirei kissed the head of the redhead's erection softly, licking at the precum already forming as Shirou moaned beneath him. The boy truly was beautiful, spread out beneath him like he'd been for no-one else. The priest rose back up onto his hands and knees, shifting forward so he could grab a small container that he had set down earlier. Shirou watched, almost in a trance, as Kirei poured a bit of lubricant onto his fingers. 

"Tell me if this hurts too much, yes? Seeing as it's your first time, it may be uncomfortable to start, but I will do my best." Shirou nodded and grabbed at the blankets beneath him in anticipation as Kirei gently turned him over so he was on his stomach, ass raised in the air. The older man squeezed the soft flesh of Shirou's ass as he leaned forward, kissing his entrance directly. The sudden touch made Shirou practically squeak, and he tensed.

"Relax, Shirou. Tensing yourself will only make it less comfortable. I am going to take care of you," Kirei said softly. Shirou nodded, face buried in the pillow as Kirei placed his mouth back on the boy's ass, licking gently at the puckered hole before pressing his tongue to it and slipping it inside. Shirou moaned loudly, and arched his back, tears forming at his eyes. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, and the pleasure was driving him crazy. Kirei thrust his tongue in and out of Shirou's ass slowly, curving and flexing it as deep within him as it would go. Shirou's dick dripped precum as he panted, muttering nonsense under his breath as he tried to comprehend the sensation. Kirei unzipped his own pants, briefly pulling himself away from the full course meal laid out before him to remove his own clothes. Shirou was a sight for sore eyes, legs spread and turned slightly outward, dick swollen and wet, ass spread into the air just  _waiting_ to be pounded into oblivion. Shirou looked down between his legs and gasped softly at the sheer size of Kirei's dick, sitting heavily against the priest's thighs as he began pressing a finger into Shirou. 

"K-Kirei," he gasped as the man's finger slid inside of him joint by joint. Kirei smiled, twisting and curling his finger slowly until he'd located Shirou's prostate. He stroked the bundle of nerves softly, causing the boy beneath him to practically wail in pleasure. Kirei worked his companion open slowly, until he'd buried three fingers inside Shirou's ass to the knuckle and was doing his damndest not to fuck the boy mercilessly with them. That, he would save for his own cock, which was absolutely aching to be buried to the base inside of the perfect ass in front of him. 

"Shirou," he whispered, "are you ready?" The redhead could barely form the words "yes, please, _fuck_ " as he panted, precum reaching from his dick to the sheets in a thin string. Kirei smirked, having never heard the boy swear so willingly before. He planted his hands on Shirou's ass and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his neck before kneeling behind him. Kirei poured a bit more of the lubricant into his hand and used it to coat his cock, jerking himself off for a second before positioning his head at Shirou's now pleasantly gaping asshole. 

"I'm going to go slow, you tell me if it hurts, okay?" He affirmed his partner before pressing slowly, painfully slowly, against the sweet tightness that lay before him. Shirou gasped sharply, clenching the fabric beneath his hands. Kirei studied his body, the diagonal scar across his shoulder blades quivering as he tried to keep himself relaxed. With a grunt, Kirei pushed forward a bit more and the head of his dick was snugly inside the other male.

"You're doing amazing, Shirou," he praised, rubbing the redhead's ass with his hand in an act of comfort. Shirou, on the other hand, was already drooling onto the pillow beneath his head, barely able to contain the noises that threatened to bubble up from his throat. Kirei gave his ass one more pet before slowly moving his hips forward, pushing more of his length inside the smaller man. Shirou's eyes rolled back as he felt himself get filled beyond anything a toy had provided for him in the past. 

"Kireeii, nhg, God, it's so  _big_ ," he moaned, almost unaware of the wanton noises that he was making. His desperate gasps at the sheer girth of Kirei's dick made the older man shiver, smiling to himself.

"Do you like it, Shirou? You've taken me all the way inside of you, look at how good you are..." He made no effort to hide the lust-driven joy inside of him, deciding instead to shower his companion in praise until he could take it no more. "You take me so nicely, it's almost as if it was fated to be." Kirei began pulling himself out of Shirou, waiting until just the head of his cock was still inside before snapping his hips forward and burying himself in the tight heat again. The sudden movement drove a moan out of Shirou, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Kirei couldn't contain himself any longer, he wanted nothing more than to ravish his enemy's greatest treasure until the boy bore allegiance to him and none other. He would claim Shirou Emiya as his own, and no one else's. Kirei placed his hands beside Shirou's shoulders and began to fuck into him rhythmically, drinking in the strangled gasps and cries of pleasure that each thrust created. Shirou was calling for his dom under his breath, whining and begging him to go faster, deeper, anything he could get. Kirei had awoken something within the boy that could be satisfied by nothing other than being of use like he was now. 

"Kirei, wait, let me, ahh! Let me face you, nh, I want to see you.." This was the second time the boy's requests had stunned the priest. He had hoped this wouldn't happen, but seeing as he was already so far into the situation, he could do nothing but oblige. He used his hands to help Shirou roll over onto his back without removing his cock from the boy's ass, and brushed the fiery red strands of hair off of his sweat-coated forehead. Shirou looked up at Kirei, panting and flushed, before throwing his arms around the larger man's shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. 

"Keep going," he begged, grinding his hips in an attempt to get Kirei started again. This boy was full of surprises, so it seemed. Kirei shut his eyes and began to pound into Shirou relentlessly, using one arm to lift the boy's leg up onto his back while the other snaked beneath his neck to return the embrace. It was endearing beyond belief, that Shirou wanted to be able to hold him close as he came, but something that the priest had been completely unprepared for. Being able to feel the boy's breath dance across his  neck as he cried out in pleasure was something to be savored, however. Shirou mumbled something about kissing again, and Kirei turned his head so his lips could meet with the other's once more. Shirou clung to him for dear life, moaning as seductively as ever into Kirei's mouth as he felt that familiar knot of heat growing stronger inside of him. 

"Ki-aah, Kirei, please, fuck, I'm so close,  _fuck,_ please fuck me harder, nn, FUCK!" Shirou cried out, gripping Kirei with all his might as he choked out a sob, his vision going white as he came,  _hard._  Semen spattered against Kirei's stomach, dripping down onto Shirou's chest as he shook. The orgasm caused Shirou to tighten around Kirei's cock, driving him to lift Shirou's ass completely into the air and pound him like an animal before he came with a growl. Shirou moaned as he felt Kirei's cum pool inside of him, the force of it all causing another small orgasm to wrack his body. Shirou fell back against the mattress with a soft " _unh_ ", panting with his mouth hanging open. Kirei gasped for breath, having pushed himself for the first time in a long while. He wiped his forehead with his arm and gazed down at the twitching, blissed-out mess that Shirou had been reduced to. Kirei had never seen something so beautiful. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips, reveling at how eagerly he reciprocated. 

"Thank you," Shirou panted, fighting to keep his eyes open. Kirei smiled, genuinely, and brushed his fingers along Shirou's cheek.

"You needn't thank me, Shirou. It was my pleasure." Kirei's voice was impossibly soft, as if he had forgotten his ulterior motive entirely. Something about this boy was so enrapturing, so tantalizing, he had to keep it to himself. "Let me clean you off," he offered, and Shirou nodded. Kirei pulled his hips back slowly, sighing at the soft, wet "pop" that came as his dick left the boy's ass. Kirei spread Shirou's legs out wide, watching his own seed spill from inside of him slowly with a grunt of satisfaction. 

"The sheets.." Shirou mumbled, looking to the side out of embarrassment. Kirei shushed him, hooking an arm under Shirou's knees and another beneath his shoulders. He hoisted Shirou up against his chest, making the boy blush profusely. Kirei carried him to the bathroom attached to his bedroom, setting him down on the toilet so he could grab a cloth. He wiped Shirou's chest down with the warm, wet washcloth, and Shirou couldn't help but smile at how doting he'd become. The two returned to Kirei's bed, and after a moment of switching out the bedsheets, the two laid comfortably next to each other. Shirou turned and looked at Kirei, who was staring at the ceiling intently. 

"So?" Kirei asked, cutting the silence with his deep, rich voice. Shirou thought for a moment, trying to recall what he was asking about before it came to him. 

"Oh, uh, I..." He trailed off, nerves getting the better of him. Could he really fall in love with this man? Kirei sighed and turned so his back was facing Shirou. 

"Wait, Kirei, I didn't-" Shirou reached out to touch the other's back before his eyes digested the canvas of scars spanning Kirei's body. His fingers came to rest on a particularly large scar over the back of his heart. "I'd like to try, if that's still okay." 

"Of course it is," Kirei mumbled. He turned over to face Shirou again and pulled the blanket up over his torso, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist and pulling him flush against his chest. He rested his chin atop Shirou's head before the boy could get a good look at his face, because the expression Kirei had was one he couldn't afford to let anyone see. 


End file.
